One type of X-ray tube is a rotating anode X-ray tube. The rotating anode X-ray tube is configured to rotate an anode that generates an X-ray and cause electrons to collide with a part of the anode that orbits on a circular orbit around a point on a rotation axis, thereby generating an X-ray. In general, the anode of the rotating anode X-ray tube is supported by bearings.